Get Well Soon
by Newfi Girl
Summary: This story starts off with Nikita taking Birkhoff from Sean after Amanda tortures him. Nikita and Birkhoff's friendship grows stronger as she takes care of her nerdy friend.
1. I'm Not Gonna Wave

_**Hola guys! This story starts off where Nikita is taking Birkhoff back from Sean after Amanda tortures him. I was planning on a one-shot, but it'll either end up being a two or three chapter story. **_**_I hope you like this first chapter. _**

_**Oh, and this was originally written for CriticalAngel. She wanted to see more Birkhoff related fanfictions, so I thought of this and well...here ya go! **_

_**Enjoy and let me know what you think!**_

**Chapter 1: I'm Not Gonna Wave**

Birkhoff limped forward, pain clawing at his muscles and bones with every step he took. "It's not like I can run," Birkhoff muttered sarcastically towards Sean, who had his right bicep locked in a death grip.

"Shut up. You're lucky I'm even bringing you back to Nikita," Sean spat, his tone filled with a hurricane of emotion.

_Definitely not Michael or Nikita _Birkhoff thought to himself. Division agents were trained to keep their emotions locked away in even the most difficult situations. Although agents slipped up once and a while, this Oversight kid didn't even know how to keep his tone even.

As Birkhoff and Sean rounded the final corner of the parking garage, Nikita came into view. She had a black device with a thick antenna in her right hand and held the black box in the other. Birkhoff could usually pick out any type of computer or electric device, but at the moment, his mind was erupting with a horrid headache.

"I'm not gonna wave," Birkhoff said flatly, his voice strained and gargled by swollen lips and a split tongue.

Nikita watched her friend with liquid brown eyes, tears threatening to escape and roll down her cheeks. Sean's sharp jerk to Birkhoff's arm brought her full rage out.

"Woah, woah sailor!" Nikita growled, bringing up the black device in her right hand higher. She rotated her thumb over the one button it contained and threatened Sean with her grip and eyes. "I jacked seventeen wireless connections. I let this go, the world's in for a nightmare."

_Ha! Take that you son of a- _Birkhoff's smug thoughts were cut off by Sean's comeback. Even the guy's tone irritated the hell out of Birkhoff.

"Let's have it," Sean said, his voice flatter than before. He was trying to show off for Nikita. He wanted to give off the vibe that he was only there for the black box, but Birkhoff knew better.

"Him first," Nikita said quickly, not a muscle in her body moving. She meant business as always, but Birkhoff noticed a slight difference in her tone.

He turned his head to meet Sean's eyes with a glare. Birkhoff's look said it all. _You try and trick her, you lose._

Sean tore his eyes away from Birkhoff's to look at Nikita again. After a few more seconds, he shoved Birkhoff towards his rescuer. Thanks to Amanda's tactics, all he could manage was a very slow and stiff limp. Everything hurt like hell to move, especially with Sean's careless dragging and shoving from before.

"Birkhoff, check yourself. Make sure there's no trackers on you or in you," he heard Nikita say in a strained tone. She refused to move in fear of losing her leverage or getting caught off guard.

Birkoff nodded once and moved over to the device that Nikita had brought along. He scanned it up and down his body a few times, making sure to get every inch. He heard Sean taunt Nikita some more, but he didn't care enough to make out the words. He did however hear Nikita's snarky comeback.

"Let 'em come. The more, the merrier," she said simply. Birkhoff carried the device with him as he stepped back over towards Nikita.

"I'm clean," he heaved nasally. He truly didn't feel he had the energy to speak properly.

"Go upstairs," Nikita whispered towards him, her face towards Sean, but her eyes meeting his.

"What-"

"Go now," she growled, a bit more forceful.

Birkhoff exchanged a sayonara glare with Sean and then turned to run as fast as he could, which was barely a jog. The up-ramp hurt his legs more than anything, but he knew more pain would come if he didn't make it to whatever Nikita had waiting.

His ears were met with the sound of helicopter wings chopping through the frigid night air. "Oh yeah, baby!" Birkhoff couldn't help but choke out. There was no one to help him in, so he heaved himself up the best he could. The sound of a gunshot fired below made him move that much faster.

As he got himself buckled in, Nikita came sprinting through the opening as fast as she could. There was no one on her tail, but Birkhoff had a feeling that Sean was headed their way.

"Glad to have you back, nerd," Nikita said in a light-hearted tone as she jumped in with one graceful leap and slammed the door shut. The huge medal machine lifted off, only to be rained with bullets from an angry Sean below.

Birkhoff glanced down through the window as Nikita turned the helicopter towards home. "Good to be back," he coughed, locking eyes with the devil below for a brief moment.

Once they were out of rage, Birkhoff leaned his head back against the seat and closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath. They shot through the starry night sky as fast as the helicopter would take them, which was faster than most thanks to Birkhoff.

"It'll be a while before we get back to the house. Get some rest," Nikita cooed from the seat beside his. Birkhoff was already out like a light though, getting the sleep that he desperately required.

* * *

><p>Birkhoff started gaining consciousness a while later. When exactly, he had no clue. His eyelids felt extremely heavy and he couldn't force them open, so he settled on his listening to whatever was going on around him. He was about to start freaking out, but then he heard Nikita's voice off to the side.<p>

"Yeah, he's fine. He'll be out of commission for a while though," Nikita stated. There was no reply, so Birkhoff assumed she was on the phone.

There was about a moment of silence and then she spoke up again. "The black box is gone as in destroyed. Sean put a bullet through it."

Nikita let out an exasperated gasp. "I don't know why, Michael. Maybe he's having some sort of mental breakdown or something! It's clear he doesn't give a crap about what Amanda thinks because she wanted the box back in one piece and he obviously hates his stupid job. He's just doing it to protect his idiot of a mother," Nikita growled. Birkhoff managed to get his eyes cracked open enough to see Nikita throw her left hand up in the air out of annoyance, her right cupping the cell phone.

"Calm down? How can I calm down after all this, Michael?" she snarled into the phone. It was clear she wasn't pleased with him. Birkhoff wasn't too happy either because his friend wasn't with them to help out, but he knew that Michael needed to be with his son.

Michael had definitely gotten gutsy though. Only he could get away with telling Nikita to calm down without leaving with a broken arm. He could possibly have a busted ear drum though, considering how loud Nikita was yelling.

"He won't be doing any hacking for a while. ShadowNet's gonna have to work on its own. Amanda crushed his hand-" she was about to continue, but Birkhoff's enraged voice cut her off.

"That moron did what?" he yelled loudly, opening his hazel eyes wide. He'd known how bad his hand hurt, but she crushed it?

"Birkhoff's awake. Gotta go!" Nikita said quickly, hanging up the phone. She tucked it in her back pocket as she made her way over to Birkhoff, forcing his thrashing arms back down onto the bed. "Stop it," she snapped, locking her brown eyes into his.

Birkhoff let his arms go limp with a huff. "She crushed the only thing that I ever use!" he moaned, shifting his weight on the bed. "Why the hell am I in a bed anyway. Where am I?" he asked, his eyes darting around the room.

"You're in your room and quit squirming. I just patched you up. The last thing I need is for you to rip a stitch," she grumbled, sitting down on the bed beside him. "We're back at the safe house. Please don't tell me you don't recognize your own bedroom?" she asked, worry lacing her voice.

Birkhoff watched Nikita carefully and then moved his eyes to scour the room more carefully. On the far wall facing the foot of the bed were two large glass sliding doors. They were propped open, cool air circulating throughout the room. He could barely see the edges of two lounge chairs placed on the balcony, a small glass coffee table sitting between them.

Over towards the right side of the room, there was a built in bar which came packed with wines, beers, and other expensive drinks. It looked more like something that should go somewhere around the kitchen, but Birkhoff liked his privacy. The left side of the room possessed a simple tan dresser, which was painted a tad lighter than the darker brown walls.

His eyes finally came to rest back on Nikita. Her close proximity caused Birkhoff to draw in a sharp breath. Although she was just a friend and he knew full well that she still belonged to Michael, she was still hot. Hiding his discomfort, Birkhoff grumbled, "Yeah, I know it's my room. I'm not stupid, Nikki."

"Like I said before, good to have you back, nerd," she retorted, ruffling his messy hair. He flinched away and swatted at her arm with his good hand. Suddenly, Nikita's face grew more serious. "How are you feeling? I gave you some pain killers last night when we got back. Does anything hurt?" she asked. Birkhoff knew Nikita was worried for him, but her tone gave away how worried she truly was.

"I'm fine," he said simply, deciding to spare her a testy comeback.

Nikita sighed with relief and placed her hand gently on Birkhoff's closest shoulder. "I'm really sorry, Birkhoff. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have rushed in like that to find the other members of oversight. We had time and I chose not to use it," Nikita sighed, her tone quivering.

Oddly, Birkhoff didn't like Nikita using his actual name. He had always despised the nickname 'nerd', but she only said Birkhoff when she was hurting inside or deadly serious. He found her to be a mix of both at the moment.

"Hey, Nik, it's okay. I could have said no, but I went with your plan. I got myself into the situation," he replied softly, something uncommon of the tech. geek. He tilted his chin to glance at her manicured hand still resting on his shoulder. "By the way, what happened to your fingers?" he asked innocently, although his tone was a bit mocking.

Nikita chuckled and muttered a reply. "What was that? I didn't quite hear you," Birkhoff asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I hit a basketball!" she yelled, embarrassment littering her voice.

"Okay, let me get this straight. You hit a basketball and broke your fingers? Why exactly, may I ask?" Birkhoff smirked. He loved getting on Nikita's nerves, especially when he knew she wouldn't slap him.

"Getting away from Sean. I hit a basketball out of some kid's hands and it hit a cop. The cop saw Sean's gun and drew his own, which gave me the chance to get away," Nikita replied in a mumble.

"Wow, Nikki. Never thought I'd see the day where you broke your fingers doing anything else but punching someone out. Especially, hitting a basketball! I mean, come on!" he laughed.

"Shut up," she snapped back playfully, standing up from the bed. She crossed her arms over her chest and heaved a sigh, a smile still tugging at her lips. "Looks like your condition hasn't hindered any part of your mouth," Nikita mocked.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. You know you're glad, babe," Birkhoff coughed, earning worried eyes from Nikita.

"Yeah, I guess I am. But you need to rest. I'll be back to give you some more pain medication later," she breathed, patting Birkhoff's arm gently and then heading towards the wooden doors.

"Wait, you're leaving me in a bed all day! I need my daily Scotch and my computers!" he whined, leaning up slowly in his bed.

"Forget it. You stay and sleep. I find you out of this bed, I will personally put you back in it," Nikita threatened, raising her dark eyebrows into perfect dark arches. She gave him a little wink and a peace sign, and then slid the doors closed.

"Moody assassin," Birkhoff grumbled with a toothy smile.

**_Well, there was the first chapter! Did ya like? Huh, did ya? ;D_**

_**Look at that review button down there! It's so pretty and shiny! You know you wanna push it!**_


	2. You Rule, Nerd

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I've just been really busy. I hope you like this. It will be the last chapter of the story.**

* * *

><p>Not long after Nikita slipped out of his room, Birkhoff fell into a restless sleep. His body desperately needed the rest and welcomed the sleep inducing medications that Nikita had given to him, but his mind wouldn't stop. It acted very similar to a movie stuck on repeat, annoying Birkhoff tremendously although he couldn't do anything about it.<p>

As he drifted deeper into the grasp of all the medications, nightmares brought his recent past to the present.

_He was sitting, or rather laying, in a dark room. The air smelled of alcohol and strong antiseptics, making his head spin even more. He blinked a few times to clear his vision completely and cringed at what came into sight._

_He was laid out on a torture chair, his wrists and ankles bound to the hard leather by thick restraints. At his feet sat a small medal table covered in various forms of torture devices. The metal tools seemed to call his name because he knew just who they were meant for and who would be doing the torturing. _

_His flight instincts took over and Birkhoff pulled with all his strength against the restraints, but to no avail. His panic was ceased by the click a door. His head jerked around to meet the eyes of none other than Amanda. He tensed and clamped his teeth together, fear clawing painfully at his insides. _

_Amanda dismissed the two guards that attempted to follow her inside and silently made her way over to the small table, running her manicured hands over the various tools and contraptions. Seymour's green eyes followed her every move, unwilling to let her out of his sight. Finally, after what seemed like many long hours, she spoke._

_"I can have the finest surgeons in Division medical fix that for you," she said blatantly, slipping on a pair of baby blue medical gloves. It was only then that Birkhoff looked at his right hand, which was covered in his own crimson blood. He couldn't feel his fingers and didn't even attempt to move them in fear of causing further damage. Instead, he snapped back at Amanda almost instantly.  
><em>

_"Aw, go to hell," he sighed out heavily, shifting his head from one side to the other._

_She continued to casually straighten her gloves, her tone never faltering. "I know how important it is to your work," she stated, referring to his hand. "Just give me a location."  
><em>

_Seymour mustered up more strength to talk and glared daggers towards her. "You might as well ask me where Carmen Sandiego is, b***h, because I'm not giving up Nikki!" He put emphasis on 'not', making himself very clear. Nikita was his best friend, aside from Michael, and even though she could be a pain in the a** sometimes, he wouldn't be giving her up. Amanda would have to kill him, plain and simple._

_She turned around slowly and tilted her head ever so slightly, appearing to look innocent yet giving of an air of complete menace and superiority. As she made her way towards Birkhoff, her heels clicked loudly against the marble floor. He continued to watch her, the tension rising between them._

_"What?" he snarled, his breaths becoming deeper and more rapid._

_She didn't say a word. Amanda only tilted her head the other way and watched him with fake blue eyes, agitating Birkhoff to the point of exploding. _

_"WHAT?" he yelled again, trying to lurch forward in his seat as he spoke. The restraints held him back and he retook his former position with a pained expression. _

_Amanda raised her right hand then, signaling with two fingers for a guard to come in. He pushed a second metal table towards Birkhoff, a threatening machine sitting on its surface. She grabbed an arm-like extension of the machine and stretched it towards Seymour's face while pressing a button to start the machine up._

_"This cranial needle is designed to remove brain tumors," Amanda explained as she picked up a thin needle about as long as his own head. "I'm told patients love it," she continued, stepping closer to him. "Instead of taking a saw to your skull, the needle is simply inserted through the nose. Of course, those patients were unconscious during the procedure."_

_As Amanda spoke, Birkhoff unintentionally sunk deeper into his seat and refused to meet her eyes, afraid of what he might see in them. He knew she intended on using any means necessary to make him reveal Nikita's location and he had no intention of doing so. _

_"I'll be puncturing the Cerebral Spinal Membrane to access your Frontal Lobe where I'll administer this paralytic," Amanda continued, attaching the needle to the arm-like device of the machine. "Soon after, your most prized possession, your mind, will whither and die. Think of it as a reboot." Her tone was almost playful, as if she enjoyed administering this torture, which he knew she did._

_"You're a psychopath," Birkhoff gurgled, shaking his head in disbelief. She stared at him carefully for a few seconds and then retreated to the metal table, where she grabbed a roll of duck tape and ripped off a piece. As she made her way back towards him, Seymour's heart began to race._

_"You used to be such a selfish creature. Now you've mutated into something entirely different. You're a puzzle, Seymour, that I'm going to solve." She stuck the tape to his forehead and restrained his head, leaving him incapable of moving. _

_"Please, please, please, please don't do this! Please! I can help you! There are other black boxes that you need me to decrypt! I'm the engineer!" he choked out frantically, watching the needle as Amanda placed it under his nose. _

_"Tell me where she is," Amanda threatened, never faltering with the needle, moving it forward inch by inch, second by second._

_Birkhoff breathed unevenly and let out small whimpers, his eyes wide with utter fear._

_"What is it about Nikki, huh? Why are you so taken with her?" Amanda asked simply._

_"Please don't do this-"_

_Amanda cut him off as she continued. "I mean, you must know Michael is first in line. She could never see you that way."_

_"Please don't do this..." he whimpered as he felt the needle enter his nasal passage and begin to slice through the tissue. _

_Birkhoff didn't want Nikita romantically. He supported Michael and Nikita's relationship fully. She was a friend and it was as simple as that. Although, he didn't expect Amanda to understand friendship._

_"Stop, stop, stop, STOP!" he pleaded forcefully, the pain unbearable. _

"STOP!" Seymour screamed as he shot up in bed, instantly causing his head to spin and his stomach to grow queasy. His took in ragged breaths, searching his bedroom for any signs of Amanda. When the doors to the bedroom slammed open, Birkhoff about jumped out of his skin. "Please don't-"

"Birkhoff, Birkhoff, it's me! It's Nikki!" Nikita reassured him, jogging to the side of his bed. She grabbed his flailing arms and forced him to lay back again, her eyes filled with concern. "Are you okay? What happened?" she asked without pause, searching the room for any kind of danger or threat.

Seymour collected himself and shook his head quickly, but that only worsened his headache, so he stopped. "No, it was- it was just a nightmare..." he trailed off, his words mumbling together. "Ple-please let me s-sit up," he stuttered.

Nikita released him instantly and sat down beside him on the bed, placing a calming hand on his left shoulder. "It's okay. It was only in your head. You're back at the safe house now. You're okay," she cooed, giving his shoulder a light squeeze.

He looked sideways at her hand and suddenly collapsed against her, his eyes brimming with tears. She instantly wrapped her arms around his shaking form and rested her chin against his head, mumbling nonsense in order to calm him down.

They sat like that for a good thirty minutes, allowing Birkhoff to let everything out. Seeing her friend in such pain made her despise Amanda that much more, which was near to impossible. As Seymour's breathing slowed and his body quit shaking, Nikita drew back slightly and looked over him, her eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"You feel better?" she asked quietly, tilting her head to the side in order to look him in the eyes.

He nodded sheepishly, almost like a small child, and laid back against the pillows as he had been doing before. Nikita stood up from the bed, careful not to jostle him, and jogged into the closest bathroom where she wet a washcloth and returned to Birkhoff's side. She dabbed his forehead gently to get rid of the sweat he had worked up. He sighed contently, bringing a smile to Nikita's lips.

Seymour drifted back to sleep moments later and Nikita waited by his side in case of anymore nightmares. None came though, and after many minutes of calm silence, Nikita draped the comforter back over his limp form and slipped silently out of the room, sliding the doors closed behind her.

Nikita couldn't help but secretly cherish the moment she and Nerd had just shared. He had allowed her to see him in a moment of complete weakness and had relied on her for comfort. Perhaps a moment like this would never happen again, but it had definitely been an unconventional turning point in their friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>*Three Days Later*<strong>

Birkhoff sat in the living room of the safe house, half sinking into the soft cushions of the couch. He hadn't really spoken much to Nikita since his little breakdown, but she had been playing nurse nonetheless and he was beyond grateful.

On the glass table in front of him sat his laptop, which had ShadowNet on the screen. His right hand rested easily against the same leg, wrapped up tight in a white cast. He used his left hand to break up a bowl full of ice sitting beside the laptop, which he intended to use in a martini.

Nikita came in while he was doing so, carrying a small suitcase in her right hand. "Hey, don't forget to take your anti inflammatory, okay? And _please _don't miss a doctor's appointment," she begged, looking back towards him as she set her bag down.

"Copy that," he replied simply as his computer spoke as well. "Please repeat your command."

Birkhoff paused for a moment and raised his eyebrows at the device. "Go to hell," he snapped. "Why does this voice activated software sound just like Alex?" he asked as he continued to make his beverage.

Nikita began to pack a few more things as she spoke. "It's the shell program we used to communicate with." She turned towards him then, a playful smirk on her face. "You know... the one that took you three years and six months to find..." She crossed her arms and bobbed her head triumphantly.

"You give new meaning to the phrase 'insult to injury'," he replied, holding up his broken hand. She chuckled, but watched him work with his left hand with a guilty conscience.

"Hey Birkhoff..." she began, moving to sit down beside him on the couch. "You were right."

Wait, hold up, had Birkhoff just heard her correctly? Had she just admitted to being wrong? He withheld the urge to give her a snarky comeback.

"I flew too close to the sun on this one," she continued, her tone heavy. "I never thought it would be you that got burned."

He nodded once and then reached forward to grab his completed glass. "I'm a big boy. I knew what I was getting into. Still do..." he breathed, bringing the glass to his lips. As he attempted to set it down; however, his left hand wouldn't cease shaking. Nikita reached forward quickly and took the glass from him, giving him an understanding look.

"You okay?" she asked, leaning forward to set the glass down.

He stayed silent for a second and took a deep breath. "I almost gave you up in there," he said simply, remorse littering his voice.

Nikita watched him carefully, not able to believe that he was mad at himself. "But you didn't," she corrected him quickly.

"Thanks for coming back for me," he said in a shaky tone, not able to meet her eyes.

She smiled and commented, "You are so worth it. You rule, Nerd."

The nickname caused him to chuckle lightly. Nikita stood and placed a small kiss on the top of his head, trying to make him understand how much he meant to her. She moved back to her suitcase then, zipping it up smoothly.

"Packing up? Where ya goin'?" he asked, not really wanting her to leave.

"To find Owen. He's on the trail of another black box." She wouldn't ever stop working to take down Division. Especially not after this. "Anti Inflammatories," she reminded him as she glided up the stairs.

"Hey, wait," Birkhoff said suddenly, causing her to stop in her tracks.

"What is it?" she asked, evidently confused.

"Can we keep my little breakdown between you and me? I mean... it's just..." he attempted, not able to find words.

Nikita held up a finger to silence him and chuckled, nodding once. "It's our little secret, Nerd. No need to worry."

He smiled and let out a sigh of relief, watching Nikita as she gave him a little wink and vanished up the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you liked it! Again, I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update! Let me know what you think! :)<strong>


End file.
